


prey

by scalenetriangle



Category: The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Short, insp by prey by the nbhd, suicide ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalenetriangle/pseuds/scalenetriangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything changed when the birds came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prey

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is just a short story thingy (kind of like my last one) inspired by prey by the nbhd I hope u enjoy !!!!

we need to go. we need to leave. now.

right now i cant remember where i came from or what got me here but we need to leave and we need to leave now.

you never know what they might do if they catch you too early.

we need to escape before they catch us.

your hair is mussed and grainy and sad. I want to cut it all off. if you dont want to be sad then maybe you should get rid off your sad hair. its upsetting me.

everything changed when the birds came. they came in large white vehicles and smaller ones with sirens that screamed in my ears. they took you. they took me. we need to go. we need to leave.

i find you. i find your room that isnt really your room but for now you have to sleep there. Listen, we have to Go! you shake your head and your sad hair shakes and i almost throw up. 

I Am Alright.

no youre not. i pull you and shake you and grab your hair in clumps. Nothing will ever be the same. Why don't you understand that!? i tell you i am lost lost lost and you just look look look at me. stop looking at me. look at me more. understand. come with me. we have to go now.

i know what they do when they catch you too early. they take you from your destination and place you in the very place you were hoping to avoid and they shove chalk down your throat and force you to talk when i dont want to talk. it all hurts just the same. it doesnt matter whether i talk about it.

you look at me. something is off. i grab your hand. it is veiny and grimey but now it is my hand. it is mine. you cant take it away from me. i yank my hand that is attached to your body but the rest of your body wont follow me.

if i run away ill never know what you want. you have to come with me. i know you dont want to go with me but we NEED TO GO!

your eyes graze over me.

you tell me that you called them.

i cant believe this.

you called the birds to take us away when we were only getting closer. you said you would go with me. you told me you would leave this world with me and that we would arrive in another together. souls stay together. souls stay together.

you were at my house when the birds arrived. ugly thick crows. they took you. they took me. and now here we stand in a harshly lit room and i dont know how to feel.

that means that this is what you want. you want the birds. you are wrong. we need to go so that you can remember what you really want. i dont want to fight. i drop your hand. it is yours again. i dont want it anymore. my hand rakes across your face. i dont want to fight but i have to. We have to go!

you yell and birds begin to flock into the room just like the first time.

my feet lose their stability and i am running i am running i am running away. i am flying and they cant catch me. i am the predator not the prey. the door it is there. the door it is there. it is close. i will go. i will get out. your soul will find me at some point in the next life. im not waiting. I'll meet you there!

my mouth it is screaming and i can only blame you.

i am stopped right before the door. the birds attack me pecking and i can see you and your sad hair standing looking distraught. your hair is making you make weird faces. you never looked at me like that before we were here. i should have ripped your sad hair out.

i wanted you to follow me. i need you to fly with me.

the birds hold me down. i scrape and i scratch and i scream but they are stronger than i am. this is it. i will never get to go. i want to go so i can stay with you. i want to go so i can stay with you forever. but the birds are on top of me and i dont want to fight. i dont want to fight.

i feel like prey.


End file.
